An application running on a computing device can store a variety of files in a variety of locations on the computing device. For example, an application can have data stored in the volatile memory (e.g., RAM), and in non-volatile memory (e.g., hard disk) in various locations. For example, a web browser can have data stored in, among other locations, a cookies folder, a temporary internet files folder, a favorites folder, and a history folder.